1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus for use chiefly as a toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following copying apparatus for enterable and erasable letters or characters, pictures or the like has already been proposed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 25396/81. That is, the copying apparatus comprises an upper sheet and a base sheet. The upper sheet has resiliency or elasticity locally deformed elastically by an urging force due to a entering instrument. The upper sheet contains a homogeneous fluorescent pigment. The base sheet is located in the rear of the upper sheet and is capable of serving as a reflector for a light. The base sheet is made of an opaque body. When the upper sheet is in contact with the base sheet, the latter can maintain the close contact condition between the upper sheet and the base sheet.
However, the above copying apparatus is difficult to take an interest of children, because, when the upper sheet is torn off from the base sheet, the displayed characters or the like disappear. Thus, the copying apparatus does not totally resemble a real copy machine.